


When The Dust Settles

by itsreallyhardtopickthese



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallyhardtopickthese/pseuds/itsreallyhardtopickthese
Summary: Sophia always thought that she would fall in love and settle down. What she didn't account for was falling in love with Goodnight Robicheaux. He didn't fit into the mold she had made when she was a little girl in pigtails, it was too bad she was already gone when the red flags began. And how exactly did she end up helping Emma Cullen with her personal vendetta?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

“Where will you go?” Sophia asked drawing little nothings on his bare chest as they lied tangled on the bed.   
“A small town called Rose Creek.” He said his voice laced with exhaustion. He had little sleep the last day, only slipping past the drinking Faraday and his companion. He would have to return soon too, but he wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to bask in her presence for a little longer, to soak up the feeling of her body pressed against his.   
“Why?” she asked stopping her fingers to prop herself on her elbow to look at his face. He looked terrible, dark rings circling his eyes signaling just how tired he was. She wondered why he had to go away, to leave her. He never stayed long but this felt different, he seemed hesitant to leave. She sensed he feared he wouldn’t return and that frightened her.   
“To see a man” was his vague response but she knew better. Goodnight wasn’t in the habit of going to faraway towns ‘to see a man’. She knew he made his money with his partner Billy, she also knew they put up camp somewhere close by. He never did like to leave her for very long, so he made sure to pick a spot close enough to ride over every week.   
“Goodnight…” she started but didn’t finish. She couldn’t, she was too afraid at what she might say. He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked sad, he hated seeing her sad. He had known that he would marry her when he had first seen her sad. He did everything in her power to make sure she smiled and he knew that it was the end for him.   
“Sophie… it will be alright, I promise” he whispered caressing her face with his hand. He made sure to commit every curve of her face to memory, if he was to die because of Sam’s suicide mission he wanted to make sure that he would remember her face last.   
“You’ll come back to me won’t you?” she asked staring at him intently trying to will him to say he would. He seemed to think over her words for a moment, before nodding his answer. She didn’t dare say anything else so she kissed him, it was hard and desperate but he didn’t mind.   
“You can’t make those kinds of promises Soph” was his reply. She knew he was right, that in these times there wasn’t any guarantee that you would come back.   
“I know” she said before getting up from the bed with a sigh. He watched as she got dressed, guilt gnawing at his conscious. He knew he should have just promised but he also knew that there was almost no way he was going to return to her, not this time. But he had to do this, he had to redeem himself in his own eyes.   
“Goodbye” he said as she stood on the front porch of the small house she resided in. He had promised her bigger things, nicer things. It was true he made a good living with Billy but he also had to keep himself and the farm she had afloat.   
“I love you” she said as he mounted his horse, and rode away. She tried to keep the tears at bay but they still fell.


	2. When We First Met

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so yah.

FIVE YEARS EARLIER

Goodnight strolled into the tiny town of Bendova seeing nothing of interest. He had come to this town to find new opportunities of making money, after the war he wasn’t much for trying out the straight and narrow way of making it. He grew bored quickly, the haunted memories always finding their way to him after a short while.   
He rode up to the local store looking to buy some things to hold him over until the next town. Small towns that put their Church in the center and had no saloon weren’t the kind of towns he was looking to make money in.   
“You lost?” came a sweet voice from in front of him. He looked up from tying his horse to the post to see a girl wearing a white dress a hand placed gently on her hip. She looked young he determined, most likely fourteen if her porcelain skin had anything to say.   
“No, I am exactly where I want to be. Who might you be young lady?” he asked minding his southern manners. He may have been distancing himself from his younger days but there was always some things that refused to be let go of.   
“Sophia White, I am the Preachers daughter. It’s Sunday, the store isn’t open for another thirty minutes” she said a tone that demanded to be taken serious. He sighed in frustration, this town was a real let down. What would he do for another thirty minutes in a town that had no Saloon?  
“If it is Sunday what are you doing out here?” he asked noticing the lack of people along the streets, Church must have been still going on.   
“Oh, I don’t like Church” she said matter-of-factly. He let out a small laugh at the girl, she was something he would give her that.   
“Really?” he asked coming towards the walkway, she watched him the whole way. Once there he sat down to face the road coming through the town.   
“My father tries to make me go but I sneak out… Who are you?” she finally asked coming to stand next to his horse. He watched as she gently placed a hand on his horse, she seemed hesitant but grew more confident in her movement as the horse let her be.  
“Goodnight” he said knowing that without the last name it would be possible to come through the town without anyone knowing who he was.   
“That isn’t a name” she said decidedly turning to face him, tilting her head slightly to the side as she watched him.   
“It’s mine though” he said staring at her. She seemed to accept his answer but stopped petting his horse, he wondered if he finally thought about how weird this situation was. Such a pretty young girl talking to a wonderer like him.   
“Mr. Thompson should be here soon. I hope you enjoy Bendova” she said before walking back to the walkway and down in the direction of the Church. Against his better judgement he watched her go.


	3. The Long Journey to Nowhere

A/N: So I have seen this movie and so I know what happened in it buuuut I also saw it like the week it came out and don’t remember every little detail so most likely this will be loosely based off of the movie.   
Disclaimer:

Goodnight hated to be away from Sophia for too long and this little trip seemed like it wouldn’t be a quick stop. He sincerely hoped that Sam hadn’t gotten them into something that was too hard to handle. Of course he could have said ‘no’ but he had to redeem himself, he had to make sure that he could come back to Sophia without these ghosts following him around. 

Upon coming to the meeting point Goodnight had an immediate bad feeling about this whole situation. This girl didn’t seem like someone that Sam usually handled, she seemed like a decent woman. 

“Scared?” he asked watching her demeanor, she reminded him of Sophia. She too tries to act strong and defiant when she very nearly terrified. 

“Don’t be, I am Goodnight Robicheaux” he said trying to smooth out the woman’s fears. Sam and he would never let anything happen to the woman but he understood that there weren’t many men who would protect a woman as pretty as her. She didn’t say anything to him but he understood, it must have been a very strange situation for her. It wasn’t as if they were the best of people either, and the man she had as her companion wasn’t someone who would be able to hold his own against the likes of them. 

The night was restless for Goodnight, he kept thinking he heard the voices. All people he had killed and helped kill would come to him and they would whisper things, horrible things. Sometimes when he would listen he would swear that they were telling him about his death, about a time when nobody would be there to help him. He tried not to listen to the whispers, they were faint now but he knew that they would become stronger the longer he was out here. For all he knew they were talking about this trip to this small town, perhaps he was right and would die in this little town. 

Morning came too early for Goodnight, the first thing he heard was Sam getting up from his sleep. Goodnight sat up quickly and looked around, what was happening he wondered. Looking around he spotted what Sam had been worried about. There was smoke in the mountains that surrounded them, Indians he thought.

“If there is one there is more” Goodnight said before getting a top of a boulder in order to get a better look of their surroundings as the other began to scurry awake. Before Goodnight knew it a man came from around the corner looking positively mad. 

 

 

 

 

Sophia was going crazy, it had only been half a day since Goodnight had left and all she had accomplished was wearing a whole in the rug. He had been frequently away from her since their first meeting but this felt so different. He had said he was going to a small town, he hated towns that were considered to be a ‘small town’. There was no money to be made in towns that were like the one she grew up in. What business could he have in one then? The only thing she could think of had to do with guns, and Goodnight hadn’t picked one up in so long. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. 

She stopped walking and nodded in satisfaction. She would go after him, she would go after him before he made a decision he wouldn’t be able to get out of. Goodnight was in the habit of making decisions that he wasn’t able to get out of and that’s where she could come in, to help him.


End file.
